Antes de Juntos Al fin
by LuCarlieCullenBlack
Summary: Lo prometido es deuda xD los Outtakes de Juntos al fin! Habrán varios POV s de los personajes!
1. Conociendo

**Out-take1**

**Bella POV**

Hoy todos se comportaban raros en el instituto, cuando llegue estaban cuchicheando sobre una nueva familia, no le quise poner mucha atención solo me dirigi a clases.

Cuando llegue al salon ya estaban la mayoria de los estudiantes y yo me fui a sentar en el lugar de siempre, el maestro Oshea llego, saludo a algunos alumnos y empezo a escribir en el pizarron, tocaron el timbre minutos despues y el maestro empezo con su clase.

Habian pasado varios minutos cuando tocaron la puerta y se abrio dejando ver a la y una chica bajita. La le dijo algo al profesor y él solo asintio, luego se fue dejando a la chica bajita enfrente de todos.

-Muy bien alumnos, ella es la Señorita Alice Masen-cuando dijo eso todos empezaron a cuchichear otra vez-¡Silencio!-grito-Señorita Cullen sientece a la par de la Señorita Swan-cuando dijo eso quite mi mochila del asiento, mientras que Alice venia caminando o mas bien danzando.

-¡Hola! Soy Alice pero eso ya lo sabes, pero lo que no sabes es que ¡Seremos mejores amigas por siempre!-dijo medio abrazandome mientras que yo la miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas.

Ese día conoci a una gran amiga. Mi mejor amiga.

**Out-kate2**

Habian pasado varios meses desde que los Masen y los Hale se mudaron, semanas desde que todos los Masen y los Hale excepto un Masen, entraron a mi vida. Cada tarde me la pasaba en su casa, era como si viviera ahí.

Se preguntaran ¿Quién es el Masen que no entro a mi vida?

Pues Señoras y Señores es Edward Dios del olimpo Masen, pensaran que estoy exagerando pero no, por donde empiezo…mmmm empecemos por su cabello, esa melena rebelde que desearias pasar tus manos por el todo el día. Luego su rostro, tiene una mandibula hermosa, sus labios, esos labios que cuando sonrie de manera torcida te invitan a besar y por ultimo sus ojos, ¡Esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda! Esos ojos que son capaces de verte y penetrarte hasta el alma. Luego su cuerpo, unos brazos musculosos pero no tanto como los de su hermano Emmet. Esos brazos que quisieras estar entre ellos todo el santo día.

-suspiro-

Lo sé, parece que estoy exagerando pero no es asi, él es perfecto, aunque algo arrogante. Es inteligente y esta en el el equipo de baseball, tiene mejores notas que yo y eso es mucho decir, yo no tenia el puntaje perfecto pero tampoco sacaba menos de ochenta de promedio.

Según Alice, él y yo seriamos perfectos el uno al otro, ya que teniamos gustos en comun. Hoy estaba sola en la sala, mientras que Alice junto con Emmet, Rose y Jazz, fueron por proviciones y peliculas para esta noche, siempre lo haciamos los viernes.

No sé cuando me quede dormida en el sillon, pero cuando medio desperte senti algo tibio pasar por mis mejillas, estaba apunto de abrir mis ojos cuando una fragancia llego a mis fosas nasales, esa fragancia la distinguiria a kilometros de donde yo estuviera.

-Bella despierta-dijo esa voz aterciopelada-Bella

Yo abri lentamente los ojos y lo primero que me encontre fueron esas esmeraldas que son mi perdicion.

-H-hola Ed-Edward-dije tartamudeando, ¡Bravo Bella! Exelente.

-Hola-dijo con su hermosa sonrisa torsida-Lamento despertarte pero mis hermanos vendran en media hora y dudo que a Alice le agrade encontrarte asi-dijo simplemente y a aprtandose de mi, quise jalarlo para que se acercara mas. Pero me contuve.

-Oh, esta bien-dije sentandome en ¿Una cama? Frunci el seño

-Oh…mmm…Cuando vine tu estabas en el sillon y pense que cuado te despertaras ibas a estar adolorida por eso te traje a mi habitacion-dijo algo nervioso, se miraba tan lindo…aguarden, retrocedan y ¡Stop! Dijo que estaba en su habitacion ¡En su habitacion! Tranquila Bella es solo su habitacion no vallas a hacer algo tonto.

-Oh esta bien, no hay problema…yo ire al cuarto de tu hermana-dije bajandome de sucama y me puse de pie.

Cuando estuve a punto de salir una fuerza extraña me hizo volver. Y darle un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios de Edward.

-Gracias Edward-dije viendolo a los ojos y sonriendole

Luego me fui corriendo de su habitacion, cuando entre a la habitacion de Alice me di cuenta de que mi rostro estaba en llamas, nunca habia echo algo asi.

_Ese día un sentimiento nacio, ese dia una amistad crecio. Y se fue convirtiendo en algo más que ninguno de los dos a querido aceptar._

* * *

**Hola!**

**Sé que es corto U.U pero ya habrán mas! no sé cuando pero los abra! xD**

**espero que les guste!**

**Besos, abrazos estilo Emmet**

**Lu w**


	2. Sentimientos

**Outtake3**

**Bella POV**

Matenme.

Eso era lo unico que queria que me mataran. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué Bella? Pues es algo simple, estoy enamorada de ¡Edward Cullen! Tambien se preguntaran ¿Qué tiene de malo? Lo malo es que el solo me ve como su mejor amiga o como una hermana. Era frustrante ocultar mis sentimientos por él, todavia recuerdo cuando descubri que yo queria a Edward como algo más.

_FlashBack _

Habian pasado cinco minutos desde que se supone que Edward devio haber venido, estaba a punto de pedir la cuenta, cuando mi celular sono. Lo vi y en la pantalla decia Edward. Conteste rapidamente.

-_Bella, lo siento no podre ir…tengo que terminar un proyecto_

-Oh, esta bien-le dije mientras que le hacia al camarero una seña para que me trajera la cuenta- no te preocupes

-_Gracias Bella, te lo recompenzare, lo prometo_

Pero solo fueron palabras, cada vez que los chicos o yo tratabamos de quedar con él, siempre salia con la misma cantaleta "no puedo necesito adelantar unos proyectos" y haci él se fue apartando, en las noches lloraba pateticamente preguntandome por que cambio, por que estoy llorando por él.

Estba en el Mall comprando unas cosas que me pidio papá, antes de todo fui a la librería para ver si habia nuevos libros que me intresaran pero ninguno llamo la atención, iba saliendo, cuando vi una cabellera color bronce que me llamo la atención, lo segui discretamente.

Ya iba a llegar al area de los cines, cuando vi que se detenia y alguien que nunca habia visto se abrazaba a él como calcomania, era una rubia, de un cuerpo espectacular, lo saludo a él con un tremendo beso en la mejia.

Miraba todo borroso gracias a las lágrimas que tentaban con salir de mis ojos, no entendia porque me dolio tanto, fue como una patada en el estomago, solo que la patada fue directo a mi corazón.

Salí corriendo cuando vi que la rubia se me quedo viendo, no me importo empujar a la mayoria de las personas que obstruian mis pasos, llegue a mi pick-up, me suvi y a tientas busque las llaves y la conecte para que encendiera, maneje despacio y como pude, cuando vi que aparecian árboles me aparque en la orilla, deje que mis lagrimas bañaran mi rostro.

Cuando me calme un poco segui con mi camino, llegue a casa, gracias al cielo aun no habia llegado mi padre, subi hasta mi habitación, cerre la puerta con llave, encendí el estereo a todo el volumen para no poder escuchar mis pensamientos.

Esa tarde me la pase llorando, llorando por el que supuestamente lo miraba como un amigo, llore por mi por ser tan tonta al llorar por él, llore por que odiaba sentir este sentimiento por él.

_Fin de FlashBack_

Mis amigos notaron algo distinto en mí y en Edward, él intentaba hablar conmigo pero yo no podia, no aun, mi mente estaba echa un lio.

_Tarde en disculparme con él, nuestra amistad siguio y crecio al igual que mis sentimientos. No lo volvi a ver igual, trate de sepultar mis sentimientos pero cada detalle que el hacia sentia que iba creciendo más y más._


	3. Declaracion

**Outtake4**

**Bella POV**

Este día habia sido de lo más normal, las clases aburridas, las tonterias que hace Emmet.

Estaba en mi ultima clase del día: Biologia, era mi materia favorita pero ya queria irme a casa, solo faltaban quince minutos para que tocaran el timbre y el trabajo que nos habia dejado el profesor ya lo habia terminado y como era en parejas y casualmente eran las mismas parejas que teniamos de compañeros lo cual significaba que me toco con Edward Masen, el hermano de Alice y Emmet, la primera era una de mis mejores amigas y Emmet era mi "hermano-oso" mayor, tenia una buena relacion con ellos.

Esta tan metida en mis pensamientos cuando algo cayo en mis libros, vi que era un pedazo de papel echa una bola, la desdoble y la leí.

_Estas ocupada esta tarde,_

_Edward_

Mi corazon empezo a palpitar a mil por hora, mis mejillas se colorearon un poco, Edward era un chico estupendo, la mayoria de las chicas del instituto handan detrás de él, no las culpava, a pesar de que se mira como un modelo era muy inteligente y caballeroso y estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero él nunca se fijaria en alguien como yo, Alice sabia mis sentimientos hacia él y me regañaba porque decia que yo era mucho mejor que cualquiera de esas arpias, sus palabras no las mias, ademas él solo me miraba como la mejor amiga pero regresando al tema actual, mis manos empezaban a temblar y a sudar, pero como pude le respondi.

_**No, no tengo nada que hacer ¿Por qué?**_

_Quiero que vengas a mi casa, quiero mostrarte algo _

_**De a cuerdo ire a las 3:30PM**_

_Genial te estare esperando_

Lo voltee a ver y vi que tenia una hermosa sonrisa plantada en su rostro que a cualquiera le roba un suspiro y yo entraba en esa categoria pero me contuve, faltaban cinco minutos por lo que me dedique a garabatear en mi cuaderno sin darle mucha importancia y al fin tocaron el timbre tome mis cosas rapida y torpemente cuando me estaba hiendo alguien tomo mi brazo deteniendome.

-Te veo en unas horas Bella-dijo Edward en mi oido para luego irse y dejarme ahí en el salon estancada mientras que Jessica y Lauren se quedavan con la boca abierta y antes de que me preguntaran algo me fui de ahí rapidamente.

Pase por mi locker y meti las cosas que no iba a necesitar y me fui al estacionamiento donde me esperaba mi pick-up algo destartalada que me habia regalado mi padre cuando me vine a vivir aquí, llegue a mi casa y para amantener mi mente ocupada le hice la cena a Charlie, al terminar fui a mi habitacion a hacer la unica tarea que me habian dejado, la termine antes de tiempo y fui hacia mi closet a buscar algo que ponerme, escoji una blusa de cuadros y cambie mis converse por unas botas negras, ya que a esta hora hacia más frio de lo normal, tambien cepille mi cabello y me hice una coleta dejando algunos mechones enfrente de mi cara, cuando vi la hora faltaban solo quince minutos y me fui, agarre mi celular, dejandole una nota a Charlie diciendole que estaria en casa de los Masen y que habia comida en el microondas lista para calentar, agarre las llaves de mi pick-up y me puse en marcha.

Llegue a tiempo vi que solo estaba el volvo de Edward y me puse mas nerviosa, baje del auto y me encamine hacia la puerta cuando iba a tocar Caroline, la ama de llaves de ellos.

-Hola señorita Bella, pase-dijo ella haciendo espacio a que pasara

-Gracias Caloline ¿esta Edward?

-Si, esta en el estudio de musica pero pasa yo mientras voy por algunas cosas al super-dijo ella saliendo

Supire, no seas cobarde nadie te comera, subi las escaleras lentamente y me encontre con Edward en la sala con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera concentrado.

-Hola-dije en un susurro que él escucho perfectamente

-Hola-dijo levantandose y situandose enfrente de mí para luego besar mi mejilla que se puso un _poco_ colorada-Vamos-dijo tomando mi mano

Me guio hasta el estudio de musica donde habia un piano de cola y una guitarra, un sillon para tres las paredes pintadas de blanco con unos cuadros de colores que resalltaban la habiacion tambien habia un gran ventanal dejando ver una bonita vista del bosque. Agarro la guitarra y nos llevo hacia el sillon.

-Quiero que escuches atentamente la cancion y luego me des tu opinion-dijo viendome intensamente a mis ojos.

-De acuerdo-dije subiendo mis piernas al sillon y atrayendolas hacia mi pecho, él empezo a tocar y la melodia empezo.

_Como un cuchillo__  
__en la mantequilla__  
__entraste a mi vida__  
__cuando me moria__  
__Como la luna__  
__por la rendija__  
__asi te metiste__  
__entre mis pupilas___

_Y asi te fui queriendo a diario__  
__sin una ley, sin un horario__  
__y asi me fuiste despertando__  
__de cada sueño,donde estabas tu___

_(Coro:)__  
__Y nadie lo buscaba__  
__y nadie lo planeo asi__  
__en el destino estaba__  
__que fueras para mi__  
__y nadie le apostaba__  
__que yo fuera tan feliz__  
__pero cupido se apiado de mi...__  
__se apiado de mi...__  
__se apiado de mi...___

_Como la lluvia__  
__en pleno desierto__  
__mojaste de fe mi corazon__  
__ahogaste mis miedos__  
__Como una dulce voz__  
__en el silencio__  
__asi nos llego el amor__  
__amor del bueno___

_Y asi te fui queriendo a diario__  
__sin una ley, sin un horario__  
__y asi me fuiste despertando__  
__de cada sueño, donde estabas tú_

_(Coro:)__  
__Y nadie lo buscaba__  
__y nadie lo planeo asi__  
__en el destino estaba__  
__que fueras para mi__  
__y nadie le apostaba__  
__que yo fuera tan feliz__  
__pero cupido se apiado de mi..._

_(Coro:)__  
__Y nadie lo buscaba__  
__y nadie lo planeo asi__  
__en el destino estaba__  
__que fueras para mi__  
__y nadie le apostaba__  
__que yo fuera tan feliz__  
__pero cupido se apiado de mi..._

_Se apiado de mi...__  
__se apiado de mí...__  
_

Cuando la cancion acabo, yo tenia los ojos cerrados y una lagrima resbalo por mi ojo derecho, era una cancion muy hermosa.

-¿Qué te parecio?-dijo Edward cauteloso

-Es la cancion mas linda que he escuchado-dije abriendo los ojos para verlo y quitando disimuladamente la lagrima.

-¿Enserio te gusto?

-Si, es hermosa

-Me alegro, esa…esa cancion… ¡Dios!-tomo un respiro-EsaCancionEraPara Ti

-¿Qué? Habla mas despacio Edward no te entiendi-tomo otro respiro y hablo mas calmado

-Esa…esa canción era para ti

-¿Para mí?-¡no podia ser cierto! ¡Edward Masen me habia compuesto una canción!

-Si, yo...yo…tú me gustas Bella

Estado en shok en…

3

2

1

¿Qué? Él acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo, no, no, no, era imposible él no podia gustarle alguien como yo.

_Si puede-_dijo la vocecita en mi interior

-Sé que suena raro, pero yo no te miro de esa manera, siempre me has gustado, pero pense que tu solo me miras como un amigo, lo noto, Alice dijo que seria buena idea esto de la canción, pero si tu no sientes lo mismo dimelo y lo entendere, pordremos seguir siendo…

No siguio hablando, lo calle con un beso. No se de donde me salieron esas agallas para hacerlo pero lo hice, me iba a separar pero tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. Nos separamos lentamente, yo mantuve mis ojos cerrados.

-Bella

-¿Si?

-Ese beso quiere decir…

-Quiere decir que yo tambien siento lo mismo por ti-dije sonriendo

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Crei que yo tendria que pedirtelo, ya estabas tardando

-Respondeme

-Si Edward, si quiero ser tu novia

_Un amor noble inicio ese día, pero lo que no sabian era que iban a ver muchos obstaculos que rebasar. Un secreto aun era oculto._


	4. ¿Distanciamiento? y ¿Un adios?

**Outtake5**

**Bella POV**

Estos meses habian sido maravillosos, tenia a mis amigos y a mi hermoso novio, ¿Qué mas podia pedir? Aunque estos ultimos días han actuado algo extraño, Edward a veces esta tenso, siempre que intento preguntarle, algo nos interrupe, hoy en el instituto habian estado murmurando sobre alguien nuevo, era una chica, no sabia quien era, pero según decian era hermosa y venia de Europa, no le tome mucha importancia solo que habia notado a mis amigos y a Edward un tanto tensos con eso pero como siempre el universo o el destino no dejaba que les preguntara.

Ya habia pasado las primeras clases y era hora del almuerzo, solo que esta vez Edward no me fue a buscar a mi ultima clase pero no vino, no le tome mucha importacia y fui a dejar las cosas al locker y me dirigí hacia la cafeteria, agarre mi comida y fui hacia la mesa de siempre que compartia con mis amigos y ahí se encontraban solo que no se miraban nada felices y me extraño, siempre que venia estaban bromeando.

-¿Qué hay chicos? ¿Dónde esta Edward?

-¿No estaba contigo?-dijo Alice extrañada y algo preocupada

-No, no me fue a buscar y no lo he visto desde hoy en la mañana

-Oh mira ahí viene-dijo Jasper

Voltee a ver y ahí venia pero no se miraba nada bien, me preocupo pero cuando me vio cambio su rostro completamente y eso me dejo mas tranquila.

Y asi como en ese dia, siguieron asi los demas, los chicos no eran como los de antes, Edward ya no era el mismo, sentia que cada vez que estaba conmigo estaba en su mundo, yo ya me estaba aburriendo de esa monotonia, me juntaba mas con Angela ya que a veces no venian los Masen ni los Hale, la chica nueva la conocia solo de vista era hermosa como habian dicho.

Estaba en la ultima clase que era educacion fisica y vi que ella se acerco a mi. Mas bien a donde yo estaba y se sento.

-Hola, tu eres Bella ¿cierto?-yo solo asenti-Yo soy Tanya Denali

-Un gusto-dije algo extrañada

-¿Eres novia de Edward?-pregunto aun sonriendo-Yo era muy amiga de él y de sus hermanos

-oh, no lo sabia

-Bueno, espero que seamos amigas-dijo levantandose

Fue una conversacion extraña, pero con los dias pasaron y hablabamos de vez en cuando, a veces la encontraba a ella y a Edward conversando, tambien habia escuchado a Rose y a Alice discutir con Tanya, asi fue como vi que poco a poco ella no era tan buena como lo aparentaba, tambien de que queria a Edward como suyo y eso no me gustaba.

Estaba en mi locker ordenado mis cosas para irme a juntar con mis amigos y con mi novio, a pesar de las cosas que pasaron, no entendía como Edward se enamoro de mi o siquiera fijarse en mi era la mujer mas feliz y lo que mas felicidad me daba era que nuestra relación era tan pura y no había secretos entre nosotros estaba tan metida en mi mundo cuando un voz chillona me saco de mis recuerdos.

-Swan ¿Qué haces aquí tan solita? ¿Dónde esta tu noviecito?

-A ti que te interesa Denali

-Bueno ya, solo quería entregarte esto-traia un folder y yo la mire extrañada-tu y Edward se dicen todo ¿no?-dijo remarcando la palabra todo

-Si ¿Por qué la pregunta? Y ¿Por qué tu interes?

-por que yo me pregunto por qué Edward no te dijo su verdadero apellido-dijo entregandome un folder

-Que quieres decir es Masen ¿no?

-Sera mejor que lo mires por ti misma en el folder encontrar tu respuesta-sin decir más se fue y yo me quede extrañada

Fui donde los chicos que preguntaron por qué me había tardado tanto y les dije que había pasado al baño y gracias al cielo me creyeron Edward noto que estaba callada cuando me preguntó yo le dije que me dolía la cabeza pero que ya se me pasaría el resto del día paso con tranquilidad cuando Edward me fue a dejar a casa me dijo que tenia unas cosas que comprar y que no se podía quedar conmigo hoy le dije que no había problema.

Me dispuse hacer mi tarea cuando saque de mi mochila un libro se callo el folder que me había dado Tanya sentía una enorme curiosidad que no pude más y lo abrí vi que eran un montón de noticias y hubo una que me llamo la atención que decía:

**Edward, Alice y Emmet Cullen se mudan a un intercambio de estudios por tener buenas notas haciendo enorgullecer a sus padres Esme & Carlisle Cullen se intercambiaran con estudiantes estado anídense. Los hijos del prestigiado Sr. Masen uno de los mas importantes miembros del parlamento en Inglaterra…**

No quise seguir leyendo era increíble que me hallan mentido ya que ellos decían ser Cullen no Masen. Quería enfrentarlos pero hubo otra hoja que llamo mi atención.

**Edward Cullen ah aceptado lo que hace mucho tiempo sospechábamos según una fuente confiada no informo que Edward estaba comprometido solo faltaba que él termine sus estudios y su carrera y él se casara o eso es lo que pensamos la futura señora Masen será nada menos que la hija de Garrett Denali la señorita Tanya Denali los dos quieren concentrarse en sus estudios y luego mas adelante nos dirán la fecha del casamiento…**

Ya no leí mas era increíble que yo todo este tiempo estuviera con un hombre comprometido a pesar que yo le había dado TODO hasta lo más preciado para mí hace una semana diciéndonos que nos amábamos. Que estúpida había sido solo era el entretenimiento de Edward Cullen o Masen o como sea.

Ese mismo día le llame a mi madre diciéndole que regresaba porque la extrañaba mucho y ella acepto gustosa se lo comente a Charlie cuando vino y el acepto a regaña dientes y me dejo ir con mi ultimo ruego que no le digiera nada a nadie mucho menos a los Cullen.

Pase semanas encerrada en mi habitacion de la casa de mi madre, no comia bien ni dormia. Dias despues vinieron consecuencia de no comer bien, bomitaba y a veces comia de mas pero igual bomitaba, mi mama estaba preocupada por mi salud y un dia fui hacia el hospital para que me hicieran unos examenes. Al dia siguiente fui a recogerlos y me informaron que estaba embarazada, no lo podia creer y no sabia que hacer.

Pero habia algo que si sabia, este bebe mio y de Edward iba a nacer, sin importar que.

La pregunta importante era ¿Decirle a Edward o no? ¿Reaccionaria bien o no? ¿Iba a querer al bebe? Esas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza.


	5. Decisiones

**Bella POV**

Pasaron los nueve hermosos y tristes meses, hermosos por que su bebe estaba en buen estado, tristes por que no se podia olvidar de Edward. Intente, intente, pero no pude, tambien habia intentado llamarlo pero su orgullo fue mas grande y no pude, simple mente no podia. Me encontraba en la espantosa camilla del hospital, esperando a que me entregaran a mi bebe, ya la queria ver.

-¡Hija! ¿Estas bien? ¡Ya vi a mi nieta es una hermosura! Se ha ganado mi corazon-Dijo mi madre interrumpiendo el silencio de la habitacion.

-Si mamá estoy bien…aguarda dijiste ¿Nieta? ¿Es una ella?-dije emociona y un poquito decepcionada, queria que fuera un mini _él_. Pero una niña estaba bien

-¿Hija?

-Si, mamá

-Has pensado en lo que te dije-la mire sin entender-Me refiero a decirle a…a Edward-supiro-Ademas necesito traer algo de ropa para ti y de paso voy con Phil a comer

Lo habia pensado y mucho, luego de esta noticia me imagino que a él le encantara tener a su princesa como simepre soño.

-Si mamá, lo pense y necesito que me des mi celular-suspire-lo llamare

Mamá me trajo el celular cuando regreso junto con mi ropa, me lo dejo y salio de la habitacion dejandome sola, tome barias respiraciones antes de pulsar el boton de llamar, al fin lo hice.

Espere un rato hasta que…

-Bueno-dijo una voz que se me hacia familiar

-¿Quién habla?

-Tanya Denaly pero es el teléfono de mi querido Eddy

-Tanya que haces ven-dijo la voz de Edward al fondo

Colgué y maldije por haber llamado, llore pero esa iba a ser la ultima vez. No podía creer que Edward me allá olvidado tan fácilmente por un momento pensé que le seguia importando.

Me jure y perjure que nunca más iba a llamarlo, no queria que mi pequeña sufriera y yo no queria sufrir más.

**Tanya POV**

La vida no podia ser mas justa conmigo, la sosa de Isabella se largo desde hace meses, dejandome a Eddy solo para mi sola. Ahora trate de consolarlo luego de que Isabella se fue, trataba de ser su _amiga._

Estaba esperandolo para que me llevara a casa de sus padres ya que mi auto se "descompuso", tocaron la puerta y era él, lo invite a pasar y axedio luego de que insisti ya que tenia que ir por algo a mi habitacion.

-Sirvete lo que quieras Eddy-dije mientras subia las escaleras.

Baje con mi chaqueta y bolso con mi celular.

-mmm…Eddy ¿me prestas tu cel?

-¿Y el tuyo?

-Lo perdi-dije haciendo un puchero

-De acuerdo ten

-Ahora regreso

Me quise asegurar de ver su celular para ver si Isabella tonta la habia llamado y vaya sorpresa alguien estaba llamando y no era nada mas que la chiquilla de Isabella.

-Bueno-dije con indiferencia

-¿Quién habla?-Mala de eleccion de pregunta, sonrei

-Tanya Denaly pero es el teléfono de mi querido Eddy-dije con voz melosa

-Tanya que haces ven-dijo Eddy, haciendo que fuera perfecto el momento, Isabella colgo y yo sonrei maliciosamente y borre la llamada antes de ir donde Eddy.

-Aquí tines Eddy gracias-dije sonriendo

-¿Lista para irnos? Nuestros padres nos esperan-dijo con una mueca

-¡Claro!


	6. Verdades a la luz

**Edward POV**

Habian pasado ya dos años sin ver ni saber de mi Bella, nunca entendi por que se fue, tampoco su padre me dio una explicacion, era orrible no estar sin ella, lo peor es que no me la podia sacar de la cabeza. No entendia por que se habia ido y sin darme una explicación, intente hablar con Charlie pero no me decia nada, solo me miraba con odio.

Queria encontrar a mi Bella, tenia que haberle hecho caso a Alice. Pero no quise. No queria que nuestra burbuja se rompiera pero fue muy tarde ella la rompio. Y lo peor es que no se por que. No dejo nada, nada era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Me sentia vacio, me faltaba mi otra mitad, los primeros meses fueron espantosos, me la pasaba en mi cuarto encerrado, consumiendome de dolor, lo peor es que no solo me afectaba a mi si no tambien a mi familia, Alice y mi madre, se preocupaban y me repochaban por que me cerraba en mi mundo, no comia ni siquiera dormia bien, tenia grandes ojeras y me la pasaba llorando.

Solo esperaba de poder encontrarla algun dia.

**Rosalie POV**

Ella era mi mejor amiga casi hermana y se fue ¡Sin ni siquiera dar una maldita explicación! No solo me hizo daño a mi si no a mi familia, a Edward por que él la amaba como a su propia vida hasta más, Alice habia perdido a una hermana con quien compartir, Jasper habia perdido alguien con que podia hablar, Emmet tambien habia perdido a su hermanita, lo peor es que sufria con él, compartia su dolor, y a yo. Yo habia perdido a alguien de confianza, a alguien con quien podia hablar de cosas serias.

Lo peor es que entrego a Edward en bandeja de plata a la cabeza hueca de Tanya.

**Alice POV**

Dolor, esa palabra me habia marcado desde hace meses. Pero trataba de ser fuerte por mi hermano, el pobre estaba hecho un palo con ojeras, no dormia y apenas comia. Yo estaba casi igual, pero Jasper trataba de hacerme reir pero no funcionaba, a él tambien le dolia mucho que…que Bella se fuera.

Estaba hiendo hacia la cocina, cuando la voz insoportable de Tanya me hizo detenerme, iba a dar media vuelta e irme pero me quede por algo que dijo.

-_Te lo digo Irina fue facil desacerme de Isabella_

_-¿Cómo le hiciste?_

_-Facil, le dije l_a _verdad sobre Edward, tambien le hice creer que él y yo nos ibamos a casar_

_-¡¿Enserio?!_

_-Si, solo le pedi un favor a mis contactos y les pedi que falsificaran ese periodico y que dijera que yo me iba a casar con él_

Deje de oir y me retuve a no ir a golpear a esa…esa…agh no habia palabras para describirla. Por su culpa Bella se habia ido. No iba a decirle nada a nadie, no queria que papá perdiera su negocio con el papá de Tanya. Ya veria yo como me vengaria.

Tal vez dejaria que el Karma le diera una leccion, esa seria mi mejor opcion, solo espero que el Karma llegara en el momento justo. No me gustaba que Tanya consolara a mi hermano tambien, lo peor es que él la miraba como una amiga, solo esperaba a que siguiera viendola haci.


End file.
